The Usagi Adventures
by KikyoGoddess
Summary: The adventures of Usagi, a girl in the world of Pokémon Crystal, and her trusted Pokémon companions. Enjoy!
1. To Cherrygrove City

**Chapter One - To Cherrygrove City**

"Usagi! Come downstairs!" called the girl's mother. Usagi reluctantly came downstairs.  
"Yes, mum?" she asked.  
"Professor Elm was looking for you. He said he wanted you to do something for him. Oh, and your Pokegear is back from the repair shop," said her mother.  
"Okay, I'll go see the Professor now. Bye!" said Usagi, and she left the house. Usagi walked towards Professor Elm's lab, and she saw a red-haired boy staring in at the window.  
"So," he said, "This is the famous Elm Pokemon Lab…"  
"What are you doing?" Usagi asked him. He turned round with a jolt.  
"What are you staring at?" he yelled, and shoved her. She decided that he wasn't worth the time, and the Professor needed her anyway.

Usagi turned and opened the door into the lab.  
"Usagi!" called Professor Elm, "There you are! I needed to ask you a favour."  
"Sure, Professor. What is it?"  
"I'm conducting new Pokemon research right now. I was wondering if you could help me with it, Usagi. You see, I'm writing a paper that I want to present at a conference, but there are some things that I don't quite understand yet. So, I'd like you to raise a Pokemon that I recently caught." Usagi's face lit up at this. A Pokemon, for her very own?  
"Oh, Professor! Of course I will! I've always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer!" she cried happily.  
"Thanks, Usagi! You're a great help. When I announce my findings, I'm sure we'll delve a bit deeper into the many mysteries of Pokemon. You can count on it!"

Suddenly, his computer pinged.  
"What was that noise?" she asked.  
"Oh, hey! I got an e-mail!" exclaimed Professor Elm, and he read it, with his brow furrowing. He turned back to Usagi, and said,  
"I have an acquaintance called Mr Pokemon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, I just got an e-mail from him saying that this time it's real. It is intriguing, but we're busy with our Pokemon research…wait! I know! Usagi, can you go in our place? I want you to raise one of the Pokemon contained in these pokeballs," he said, pointing to three red and white balls, "You'll be that Pokemon's first partner, Usagi! Go on, pick one!"

She stepped over to the ball furthest away.  
"That's Chikorita, the Grass Pokemon," said Elm. Usagi nodded to show she understood. The middle ball turned out to be Totodile, the Water Pokemon, and the last ball contained Cyndaquil, the Fire Pokemon.  
"Think it over carefully," said the Professor, "Your partner is important." Finally, Usagi picked Totodile. The little guy looked tough, but cute. Usagi bent down and smiled at the Totodile.  
"So, do you have a name?" she asked. Totodile nodded.  
"It's Troy," he answered, in a crackly voice, "Means 'warrior' or something like that. It's what my mother told me, anyway."  
"Well, Troy, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Usagi. I hope we can be really good friends," she said smiling.  
"That'd be nice," said Troy. Professor Elm called them over.  
"Mr Pokemon lives a little bit beyond Cherrygrove, the next city over. It's almost a direct route there, so you can't miss it, but just in case, here's my phone number. Call me if anything comes up!"  
"Okay, Professor. I'll see you in a bit," said Usagi, and she walked out of the lab with Troy jogging at her side.  
"Do you want to go back in your pokeball, Troy?" she asked.  
"Nah, I like the outdoors. I've been lazing around in that pokeball for a while, so the exercise will do me good as well," he replied.  
"That's great! So we'll be able to get to know each other better then," she grinned, "I guess we'd better go tell my mother where we're going."

She went into the house with Troy, and explained it to her mother.  
"So that's the errand. It'll be challenging, but you should be proud that people rely on you. That's a cute Pokemon too!"  
"He's a Totodile and his name is Troy," Usagi informed her mother. Troy looked a little resentful at being called cute.  
"Well, good luck, you two," said her mother.  
"Bye mum!"

As she was leaving the town, she realised that the red-haired boy was still staring in at Professor Elm's window. She had completely forgotten all about him, and he looked really suspicious.  
"What are you waiting for? Let's get out there!" cried Troy, and they hurried off to Route 29.

Once in the tall grass, a Pidgey flew out at them.  
"Okay, Troy, looks like it's time to see what you can do!" cried Usagi. Troy nodded and ran out to face the Pidgey.  
"Use leer on that Pidgey!" she cried, and Troy leered at the Pokemon, lowering its defence. Pidgey tackled Troy, but he managed to stay standing. Troy then scratched Pidgey before it got in its next tackle. After a second scratch, Pidgey fainted.  
"Well done, Troy. I'm really proud of you. Look at the way you handled that Pidgey!" Troy grinned.  
"It was nothing, really."

They carried on walking along Route 29, and just as Cherrygrove City was in sight, another Pidgey flew out at them.  
"That was my brother you knocked out! I'm going to get my revenge on you!" cried the Pidgey, tackling Troy before he had a chance to move.  
"Troy!" cried Usagi in horror. The Totodile fell over and dragged himself back up.  
"Huh, you're gonna be like that then?" he asked the Pidgey, and leered at her. The Pidgey drew back, and eyed Troy warily.  
"What, you're just going to stare at me? I guess that happens when you're some stupid pet! You get weak!"  
"Hey, Troy is not my pet! He's my friend!" yelled Usagi, "Troy, scratch her!" Troy leapt up and scratched Pidgey, taking her by surprise. She tackled him again, and he landed back on the ground with a thud. He saw a berry on the ground and ate it, recovering some of his health. Pidgey tackled him again, but this time he took the blow well and got his claws in to scratch her.  
"Urgh, you're a tough one," she said weakly, before fainting. Troy turned his back on the fainted Pokemon.  
"Let's go, Usagi. I see the city there."

After a short walk, Usagi and Troy entered Cherrygrove City. There was an old man standing at the entrance. He turned round and spotted them.  
"Ah, you're a rookie trainer, aren't you? I can tell. That's okay though, everyone is a rookie at some point. If you'd like, I can teach you a few things?" Usagi looked down at Troy, who nodded.  
"Sure, that'd be great," she replied.  
"Okay then, follow me!" he said, and they followed him.

The old man showed them the Pokemon Center, the Pokemart, and a number of other things. At the end of the tour, outside the old man's house, Usagi and Troy thanked him.  
"Oh, no problem. Thanks for your company. Let me give you a small gift," and he handed her a map card for her Pokegear.  
"Oh, wow! Thank you so much, old man!" she cried. He laughed,  
"The name's Takamura. Genji Takamura."  
"Well, thank you, Mr Takamura, for all your help."  
"I wish you luck on your journey. Goodbye kids," he said, and he went into his house.

Usagi looked at Troy.  
"You've got a few scratches. I think we'd better get you to the Pokemon Center. That way, if we get into a fight, I've still got potions to hand."  
"Good idea," agreed Troy, and they walked back towards the Pokemon Center. Once in, the nurse greeted them.  
"Oh, hello! I don't think I've seen you here before. I'm Nurse Joy. Welcome to our Pokemon Center; we can heal your Pokemon to perfect health! Shall we heal your Pokemon for you?" Usagi nodded, and lifted Troy onto the counter. Nurse Joy took him and wired him into a machine. It was a couple of minutes before Troy was fully healed, and Nurse Joy handed him back to Usagi.  
"Thank you for waiting. Your Pokemon is fully healed."  
"Thanks, Nurse Joy."

The Pokemart was next to the Pokemon Center, and Usagi decided to take a look and see what they had. She got some more potions, as well as antidotes, paralyz heals and awakening draughts. After this, she and Troy faced Route 30. It was time to find Mr Pokemon.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. The Stolen Pokemon

**Two – The Stolen Pokemon**

"Professor Elm said that Mr Pokemon lived just past Cherrygrove. This is the only way out of the city, so shall we try that?" asked Usagi. Troy nodded.  
"Yeah, let's do it. We might get a few more fights in too."  
"We do need some more training," agreed Usagi, and off they went.

It was a winding path, and it wasn't long before they had their first fight on Route 30. It was yet another Pidgey, but Troy stepped forward eagerly anyway. He had gotten stronger after the first two battles, and after three scratch attacks on his part, two tackles by Pidgey, it was over. Troy stood victorious.  
"It's getting easier to win," he said, "I don't have to try so hard with these third-rate Pidgeys now."

Shortly after the Pidgey escapade, a rather brave Caterpie decided to fight.  
"Look, you have noticed you're just a Caterpie, right?" asked Troy uncertainly.  
"I'm tough so just try your luck!" cried the Caterpie, immediately launching into a tackle.  
"Scratch him, Troy!" cried Usagi, and Troy obliged, scratching Caterpie before leering at him, and scratching him again. The Caterpie fainted.  
"Not so tough after all then," said Usagi. Troy shook his head and turned.  
"Hey, there's a berry tree!" he cried, running up to it.  
"Troy!" cried Usagi, running after him. The tree was next a house, and a man came out of the house just as Troy began climbing the tree.  
"Oh, hello, little guy. I guess you like berries. You must be his Pokemon trainer?" he asked, turning to Usagi.  
"Yes, I'm really sorry. Troy just got so excited when he saw the tree."  
"I'm not surprised. These berries are good for restoring a Pokemon's health in battle. Here's another one for your Pokemon."  
"Thank you so much," said Usagi, and at that point, Troy came back with a berry from the tree, looking all pleased with himself.  
"Look what I got, Usagi!" he cried happily.  
"That's great. Shall we carry on and find Mr Pokemon?" The man started at the name.  
"Mr Pokemon? He's just up the hill there."  
"Thank you very much, sir," said Usagi, "We had better be on our way now."

Usagi and Troy carried on walking up the hill, and after a scrape with another Caterpie, Troy had learned another move – 'rage'. Their next fight was with a Pidgey, and Usagi decided it was time to see how this new move worked out.  
"Use rage!" called Usagi, and Troy did, twice in quick succession whilst Pidgey tackled him. Finally, Troy scratched him and wiped the Pidgey out.  
"That Pidgey was tougher than the other Pokemon," said Troy, panting a little. Usagi rummaged in her backpack, and found what she was looking for.  
"Here's a potion," she said, unscrewing the cap and handing it to him. Troy drank it in a few gulps.  
"That's great, I feel much better. Thanks, Usagi."

A few minutes later, they came across a house. The sign stated that it was Mr Pokemon's house.  
"Great, we've found it at last," Usagi said happily, and she knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" cried a voice from inside. Usagi and Troy entered the house to find a man facing them, and another older man at a computer.  
"Hello, hello! You must be Usagi," said the man facing her, "Professor Elm said that you would visit." He beckoned her to come over and to take the parcel he was holding.  
"This is what I want Professor Elm to examine. I know a couple who run a Pokemon Day-Care service. They gave me this egg. I was intrigued, so I sent an e-mail to Professor Elm; for Pokemon evolution, Professor Elm is the authority. Even Professor Oak here recognises that," he indicated the man at the computer, "If my assumption is correct, Professor Elm will know it."

Professor Oak came over to them, and smiled at Usagi.  
"Aha! So you're Usagi! I'm Oak, a Pokemon researcher. I was just visiting my old friend, Mr Pokemon. I heard you were running an errand for Professor Elm, so I waited here. Oh! What's this?" he asked, looking at Troy, "A rare Pokemon! I understand why Professor Elm gave you a Pokemon for this errand. To researchers like Professor Elm and I, Pokemon are our friends. He saw that you would treat your Pokemon with love and care."  
"Usagi is a nice Trainer," said Troy.  
"Thanks, Troy," said Usagi with a smile. Professor Oak grinned and looked at them both.  
"You seem to be dependable. How would you like to help me out?" he asked, taking something out of his pocket.  
"Is that-?" asked Usagi. He nodded.  
"This is the latest version of the Pokedex. Go meet many kinds of Pokemon and complete that Pokedex! But I've stayed too long. I have to get to Goldenrod for my usual radio show. Usagi, I'm counting on you. I'll see you soon, Mr Pokemon," said Oak, handing the Pokedex to Usagi, and he left.  
"We'd better go too," said Usagi.  
"You're returning to Professor Elm? Here, your Pokemon should have some rest," and Mr Pokemon used a small machine to heal Troy completely.  
"I'm depending on you, Usagi."  
"Thanks, Mr Pokemon. Bye now."

As soon as they left the house, Usagi's Pokegear began ringing.  
"It's Professor Elm," she said, "Maybe he's wondering where we are." She answered.  
"H-hello? Usagi? It's a disaster! Uh, um, it's just terrible!"  
"Professor? What's wrong?" cried Usagi.  
"What should I do? It…oh, no…please get back here right now!" cried Professor Elm down the phone, before hanging up.  
"Troy, we have to get back now!" Usagi cried.

They ran all the way down the hill back down to Cherrygrove City without a single Pokemon attacking them. Perhaps the trail of fainted Caterpies and Pidgeys put them off. As they were about to leave the city for Route 29, the red-haired boy appeared.  
"You got a Pokemon at the lab," he said, "What a waste. A wimp like you."  
"Hey, shut up! Usagi isn't a wimp!" cried Troy angrily. The boy surveyed him coolly.  
"Don't you get what I'm saying? Well, I too, have a good Pokemon. I'll show you what I mean. Go, Cairon!" A Chikorita appeared.  
"Usagi, that Chikorita was from Professor Elm's lab!" cried Troy.  
"We need to worry about that later. Shall we kick this guy's butt, Troy?" asked Usagi. Troy nodded. Cairon used tackle on Troy, who leered at him. Troy then tackled him, but it didn't have much of an effect, and Cairon attacked him again with another tackle.  
"Troy, we need to try a bit more leering before we attack again." Troy agreed with her, and leered once more. Cairon tackled him, and Troy countered this with rage, before they tackled each other. Cairon collapsed in a faint.  
"I am not a wimp, and neither is my Pokemon, as you can clearly see. Well done, Troy," said Usagi, patting her Totodile on the head.  
"Humph. Are you happy you won? I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokemon trainer!" he cried, shoving Usagi.  
"What a jerk," said Usagi, and then she spotted something on the ground. Picking it up, she said,  
"Looks like he dropped this. It's an ID card. His name is Cain, it seems."

They carried on to New Bark Town and went straight to the lab. She saw Professor Elm's aide first. He looked all shaken.  
"Usagi, you're back. We heard a noise. When we went to look, someone stole a Pokemon. It's unbelievable that anyone would do that! That stolen Pokemon...I wonder how it's doing. They say a Pokemon raised by a bad person turns bad itself." Usagi and Troy looked at each other, before they went up to the Professor, who was speaking to a police officer. The officer turned round and looked at Usagi.  
"I heard a Pokemon was stolen here. I was just getting some information from Professor Elm. Apparently, it was a young male with long, red hair."  
"I saw him!" cried Usagi.  
"He attacked us with Cairon," said Troy.  
"What? You battled a trainer like that? Did you happen to get his name?" asked the officer.  
"He dropped his ID card. Here it is," said Usagi as she rummaged in her backpack for it, and handed it to the officer. He looked at it.  
"Okay, so Cain was his name. Thanks for helping my investigation! I'll call you with any updates, Professor," said the officer before he left.

Professor Elm looked ill.  
"Usagi, this is terrible…oh, yes, what was Mr Pokemon's big discovery?" Usagi handed him the wrapped up egg.  
"This? But…is it a Pokemon egg? If it is, it's a great discovery."  
"Professor Oak was there as well. He gave me a Pokedex."  
"Professor Oak gave you a Pokedex? Usagi, is that true? Th-that's incredible! He is superb at seeing the potential of people as trainers. Wow, Usagi. You may have what it takes to become the Champion. You seem to be getting on great with Troy, and you should take the Pokemon Gym Challenge. The closest Gym would be the one in Violet City. The road to the championship will be a long one. Before you leave, make sure that you talk to your mother."  
"I will. Thanks Professor, for having confidence in me. Wish me luck!" As she was leaving the lab, Professor Elm's aide gave her some pokeballs to help her catch Pokemon.

Back home, Usagi explained to her mother that she had decided to travel around Johto with Troy and take on the Gyms.  
"So, you're leaving on an adventure. I'll help too – I'll save money for you. On a long journey, money is important. Be careful though. Pokemon are your friends, you need to work as a team. Now, go on!" Usagi kissed her mother on the cheek. She didn't know how long it would be before she saw her again.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Sprout Tower

**Three – Sprout Tower**

Usagi and Troy had set out on Route 29 for the second time. Almost immediately, they were confronted by a Sentret.  
"Don't knock him out, Troy. We'll try and catch him," said Usagi. Troy nodded and scratched the Sentret, who then tackled Troy, to little effect. Usagi then threw a pokeball at the weakened Sentret, and caught him. The Pokedex began beeping, and read out the information.  
"Sentret. Scout Pokemon. When acting as a lookout, it informs others of danger by screeching and hitting the ground with its tail."  
"That could be useful. Let's get Sentret back out the ball," said Usagi, releasing the Pokemon.  
"What's going on? Are you capturing me or letting me go?" asked the Sentret.  
"I'd think it'd be better if you walked alongside us instead of staying in a pokeball all the time. I'm Usagi, and this is Troy. What's your name?"  
"I'm Seb."  
"Good to meet you, Seb," said Troy, taking his paw and shaking it.

The trio got to Cherrygrove City without any further incident, and Usagi took them both to the Pokemon Center to get healed up.  
"We're going onto Route 30 so we'll need to be ready for any surprises," she told them. She was right. Within seconds of walking into the tall grass, a Pidgey flew out at them.  
"Scratch, Troy!" cried Usagi. Troy leapt up and scratched the Pidgey once, knocking it clean out.  
"Man, what a weak Pidgey," snorted Troy, and they carried on.

A Caterpie attacked them next and this time Usagi let Seb handle it. Seb got in a good tackle, but his second one missed when Caterpie managed to dodge it, and used string shot on him. After two more tackles, Seb managed to knock the Caterpie out.  
"Well done, Seb! Well done!" exclaimed Usagi.

They carried on, and suddenly a trainer appeared.  
"I'm Joey. I just lost a fight, so I'm trying to find more Pokemon. Wait! You look weak! Come on, let's battle!"  
"My first trainer battle! Well, let's do this!" cried Usagi. She put Seb out first, so he could get a bit of experience. Joey sent out a Rattata. Seb then swapped places with Troy.  
"Use tail whip, Ratty!" cried Joey.  
"Troy, use rage," said Usagi calmly. The Rattata used tail whip on Troy as he raged, and then Troy leered at the Rattata. Rattata used tackle, but it had little effect, and then Troy knocked him out with one scratch.  
"Ack! I lost again! Doggone it!" cried Joey.  
"Don't worry about it, Joey. I'm sure with more practice, you'll get better."  
"I guess. Will you give me your number so we can battle again? It'd give me great motivation."  
"Sure. My name is Usagi, here's the number. I'll catch you later, Joey."

Shortly after, they met the trainer who had just defeated Joey.  
"You're a Pokemon trainer, right? Then you have to battle!" He sent out a Pidgey, and Seb easily took him down before the Pidgey managed to get an attack in. The second Pokemon, a Rattata, looked tougher, so Troy swapped places with Seb again. Troy was strong enough to take down the Rattata easily, and they defeated the trainer.

The rest of the walk through Route 30 looked like it might continue without incident, aside from a couple more battles with trainers, until another wild Pidgey attacked them. Usagi threw a pokeball at the Pidgey after Troy weakened it. The Pokedex read out,  
"Pidgey. Tiny bird. It rapidly flaps its wings in the grass, stirring up a dust cloud that drives insect prey out into the open." Usagi released the Pidgey from the pokeball.  
"Hi there! What's your name? I'm Usagi, and this is Troy and Seb."  
"I'm Paige," said the girl Pidgey.  
"Wow, you're the first girl on the team aside from me," said Usagi with a giggle, "Well, we're all really pleased to meet you, and we hope you'll be our friend. We're on our way to Violet City, so let's go."

They were an odd looking team, but Usagi was happy to have three friends with her. Paige was feeling a bit tired, so she sat on Usagi's shoulder as Troy and Seb trotted along in Usagi's wake. They came to a gatehouse, and after passing through, they found themselves in Violet City. The first thing Usagi did was take her team to a Pokemon Center and heal them all up. They saw a tower up ahead.  
"What's that?" asked Usagi. A girl came up to her.  
"That's Sprout Tower. Ghost Pokemon appear there sometimes. Normal-type attacks don't affect them at all."  
"What kind of Gym does Violet City have?" Usagi asked the girl.  
"Oh, it's a Flying-type Gym." Usagi decided to train her team in Sprout Tower before challenging the Gym. She needed to level up some of her Pokemon a bit.

Her first battle in Sprout Tower took place against Sage Nico, who had three Bellsprouts. Usagi let Seb handle the first one, and let Paige do the rest. Troy was in a bit of a huff.  
"I'm sorry, Troy, but you're a Water-type, and I don't want you getting really hurt by these Grass-type Pokemon. It's because I care."  
"I know, it's just irritating not to be able to fight."

A wild Rattata then jumped out at them, and Usagi was able to capture it quickly with the help of Paige. The Pokedex beeped once more,  
"Rattata. Rat. This Pokemon's impressive vitality allows it to live anywhere. It also multiplies very quickly." After releasing the Rattata from its ball, they became acquainted with him and discovered that his name was Raphael.  
"A bit posh for a rat," snorted Seb. Raphael glared at him.  
"Now, I want you all to get along. Seb, cut that out and be nice to Raphael. Raphael, don't glare. You're too cute for that."

They climbed up the next set of stairs, and walked along a corridor, before being pounced on by another sage.  
"I'm Sage Chow. We stand guard in this tower. Here, we express our gratitude to honour all Pokemon," he said, before pulling out his pokeballs.  
"Another load of Bellsprouts, obviously. Go, Paige! Use tackle!" Paige tackled the Bellsprout who attacked her with vine whip, to little effect. Paige lunged in with another tackle, and knocked the Bellsprout out. Sage Chow sent out another Bellsprout.  
"Your Pokemon are tougher than I realised, young lady."  
"Concentrate on the battle and you'll see how tough my Pokemon really are." Paige knocked both the second and third Bellsprout out with ease, barely losing any health. She flew back and landed on Usagi's shoulder, preening herself.  
"Thank you," said Sage Chow, "All Pokemon coexist and we must learn to work together."  
"Thanks for the battle," said Usagi, and they continued. It wasn't long before another Sage, this time named Edmond, challenged them to a battle.  
"Paige, I think you know what to do with a Bellsprout." Paige nodded and flew off towards the first Bellsprout. After knocking the first one out and levelling up, Paige learned a new move – gust. Usagi told her to use it on the Bellsprout. As a Flying move, it would be super-effective on Grass-type Pokemon. Paige used it and Usagi was proved right. Paige finished off the two remaining Bellsprouts with one move against each.

On the final level, there were two Sages that Usagi had to fight through. The first was Sage Jin.  
"I train to find enlightenment in Pokemon!" he cried, as he sent out his Pokemon, a Bellsprout. This Bellsprout proved slightly stronger than the others as gust did not knock it out straight away, and Paige finished it off with a tackle.  
"My training is incomplete…"sighed Sage Jin as Usagi and her team continued on their way.

The second Sage, Neal sent out his own Bellsprout. This time, Usagi let Raphael go up briefly for experience before swapping him with Paige. This gave the Bellsprout a chance to land a vine whip attack on Paige, but it didn't affect her much. Paige used gust and knocked the Bellsprout clean out.  
"Now we can go on and fight the Master of Sprout Tower," said Usagi happily, but as they walked up to where the Master was, the floor rumbled. They ran, and there was Cain facing the Master!  
"You are indeed skilled as a trainer. As promised, here is your HM. But let me say this: you should treat your Pokemon better. The way you battle is far too harsh. Pokemon are not tools of war," said the Master, and Cain turned away angrily.  
"Humph!" He spotted Usagi and walked up to her.  
"He claims to be the Elder but he's weak. It stands to reason. I'd never lose to fools who babble about being nice to Pokemon. I only care about strong Pokemon that can win. I really couldn't care less about weak Pokemon."  
"You're wrong, Cain. Pokemon are our friends, not our weapons." Cain gave her a look of disdain before using an escape rope.

Usagi walked up to the Master.  
"I am Sage Li, the Master of Sprout Tower. I am the final test – I will test the bonds between you and your Pokemon."  
"My name is Usagi, and my friends here will accept your challenge." Raphael ran out to face the first Bellsprout.  
"Raphael, I want you to swap with Paige. You're not strong enough to face these Pokemon yet." Raphael nodded in agreement with Usagi's words, and duly swapped. Paige used gust and tackle in quick succession, causing the first Bellsprout to faint. Sage Li then sent out Hoothoot, and Usagi decided to let Troy have a go.  
"Troy, use leer and then attack, okay?" Troy nodded quickly and leered, before Hoothoot tackled him. Troy then scratched Hoothoot, who used foresight. Hoothoot tackled Troy as he leered again, before Troy launched into another scratch attack. Troy was tackled again, and his health was beginning to get low, but after two quick scratch attacks, Troy defeated the Hoothoot. Another Bellsprout was sent out, and Troy swapped places with Paige again. Bellsprout used vine whip but Paige lost hardly any health, and she used gust, knocking the Bellsprout out straight away.  
"You and your Pokemon should have no problem using this HM Flash," said Sage Li, handing Usagi a disk, "I hope you learn and grow from your journey."  
"Thank you, Sage Li, for your help. We will continue to improve and learn together," said Usagi as she accepted the HM.

Sage Li gave her an escape rope, and she used it, finding herself back in Violet City in no time. After taking her team back to the Pokemon Center, Usagi decided it was time to take on Violet City Gym.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
